


They Say It's Dark Here; We Know Better

by ConjurerofWords



Series: AUs of Questionable Necessity [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7, NU'EST
Genre: Drug Dealer!Seunghyun, Drug Dealing, Gen, Muscle Man!Baekho, Punk!JB, drug references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjurerofWords/pseuds/ConjurerofWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum's a punk who hangs out with drug dealers. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say It's Dark Here; We Know Better

**Author's Note:**

> ....  
>  Okay, maybe I went a little wild after seeing that video of the Maps Magazine photoshoot. Maybe.  
> (I was also watching Durarara....so slight inspiration from that.)  
> edited a/n: You know, I can't resist, I'm listing the exact songs that I listened to while writing this.  
> It Could Be Sweet, Numb ~ Portishead  
> Splitting the Atom, Voodoo In My Blood ~ Massive Attack

“Jaebum, don’t stay up too late tonight. We’re going to the airport in the morning.”

“’Kay, Mom.”

Jaebum stares at his tea. It’s yujacha tea, his favorite, and he likes to sip it slowly, savoring the taste, and the memory of it.

Dahyun gurgles from her high chair next to him, and his mother turns the page of her newspaper. It’s their last night at home for the next two weeks; Jaebum’s mother has a work function to attend.

Soon, the clock chimes loudly, and Jaebum announces that he’s going to bed. He kisses first his mother, then Dahyun, and goes up to his room. All of the clothes he’ll need are packed into the suitcase already, except for the outfit that he’s going to change into when he wakes up.

(He’s carrying two pairs of piercings, instead of only one like his mom told him.)

He grabs his backpack from underneath his bed and takes out the flashlight, checking it to make sure it works.

He has two hours before he has to leave. Jaebum decides to finish the book he borrowed from the library.

(He hasn’t actually started it yet, but he reads quickly.)

The alarm he set on his phone tells him that it’s midnight. He puts the book into the backpack and zips it up. He opens the window and swings one leg over the edge, looking down to see that the bean bag he left outside earlier is still there. He adjusts his position one more time, then leans and falls to the ground. The bean bag makes the landing softer, although not that much, and he’s a bit slow getting up.

He pities himself a bit longer, then sets off for downtown.

Seunghyun leans against the wall. He looks intimidating.

“Eh, boss, I brought the doughnuts. Strawberry with sprinkles, just like you asked.”

_Sigh_

“Dammit, Baekho, I’m trying to be tough.”

Baekho giggles and apologizes. He’s the happiest, brightest person Seunghyun knows, but if you piss him off or insult his flowers, he’ll kick your ass eight ways to Sunday.

(Sunday in particular, because then he’ll take you to church so you can both repent for your sins.)

He’s pretty contradictory, if you ask Seunghyun, but he gets the job done, and he’s actually quite easy to get along with.

Tonight’s a regular night, couple punks from the pretty part of town cruising through for some Mary Jane. One had the nerve to ask him in broad daylight, but he hissed at the kid and told them to come back later. Hence why Seunghyun is standing in a library parking lot at midnight, eating strawberry-frosted doughnuts with sprinkles and a bag of marijuana weighing down his pocket.

As Jaebum gets closer to the library, he slows down and fiddles with his pockets

He reaches the building and stays close to the wall, looking carefully around the corner.

_There’s Seunghyun._

Seunghyun is leaning against a wall, watching a scrawny young man take out his wallet. Jaebum pulls out his phone and presses the record button. The young man fumbles with the bills in his hand and Seunghyun snorts.

“What?”

“In the time it takes you to count bills, I could have made another three deals tonight.”

He fumbles even more and Seunghyun rolls his eyes.

Seunghyun doesn’t stop teasing and the kid doesn’t stop shaking.

Eventually, the kid’s shaking hands pass Seunghyun a wad of cash, and he hurriedly stuffs the bag Seunghyun hands him into his pocket.

“You can come out now, kid. Punk’s gone.”

Jaebum smiles as he comes around the corner. Seunghyun’s counting the money while Baekho eats another doughnut.

“I got the whole thing this time. You’re getting better at speaking louder.” Jaebum says, taking a doughnut from Baekho.

Seunghyun looks proud at this. He likes hearing the sound of his own voice, especially when he’s dealing, and hiring Jaebum to record him is the best decision he’s ever made.

(Well, it’s not the _smartest_ decision he’s ever made, but it satisfies him, and that’s what Seunghyun lives for.)

He hands off some of the cash to the boy, and ruffles his hair.

Jaebum goes closer to the library doors and opens the return slot. He drops in a book and closes it.

“Get a load of this, Bae, he’s actually returning a book for once.” Seunghyun laughs and Baekho rolls his eyes.

“Dongh-,um, Baekho, make sure you water my mom’s fuschias while we’re gone. They get parched easily.” Jaebum says, waving to Seunghyun as he leaves.

Baekho nods, and they all part ways.

In the morning, Seunghyun practices his boxing in the gym as he listens to Jaebum’s recording. Baekho waters Miss Im’s flowers. Jaebum sleeps on the plane and dreams of hitting the skate park with Mark.

 

* * *

 

                                                                                                                               fin


End file.
